Main:Daria Skrypnik
Krasnodar, Krasnodar Krai, Russia |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2014-2016 |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Marina Pletinetskaya |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}}Daria Sergeyevna Skrypnik (Russian: Дарья Сергеевна Скрыпник, born April 10 in Krasnodar) is anr elite Russian gymnast. She is the 2014 Junior European Uneven Bars Champion. She represents Olympic Reserve Sport School No.1 in Krasnodar and is coached by Marina Pletinetskaya. Junior Career 2013 She competed at the Russian Junior Championships, winning silver on bars, bronze on vault and beam, and placing fourth with her team and eighth in the all-around. At the Russian Hopes later that year, she won all-around, uneven bars, balance beam, and floor exercise gold, and placed fourth with her team and fifth on vault. Head of the Russian Gymnastics Federation Valentina Rodionenko praised her performance and added her to the National team. 2014 Her international debut came at the International Gymnix in Canada in early March. She contributed to Russia's gold medal finish, and nabbed an individual gold on bars and silver on vault. She also placed fourth in the all-around and eighth on floor exercise. In April, she competed at the Russian Championships, winning gold on bars, and placing fouth on beam and sixth with her team. In May, she competed at the European Championships, winning team and uneven bars gold. She competed in the youth division at the Black Seagull Competition in Sochi, winning uneven bars and balance beam gold and silver in the all-around. In December, she competed at Russian Hopes, winning bars and beam gold, team and all-around silver, and placed seventh on floor. Later that month, she won all-around and uneven bars silver at the Voronin Cup. 2015 At the Russian Junior Championships in April, she won all-around and uneven bars, floor exercise bronze, and placed seventh with her team and eighth on bars. In June, she won all-around and uneven bars silver, and placed fourth with her team and on balance beam and seventh on floor at the Student Spartakiada. In July, she competed at the European Youth Olympic Festival in Georgia. She won team, all-around, and uneven bars gold, vault and floor exercise silver, and balance beam bronze after a fall. She left the competition with six medals, the most of any gymnast. Senior Career 2016 Skrypnik made her senior debut at the Russian Championships in April, winning gold on uneven bars, and placing fourth in the all-around, fifth with her team, and seventh on balance beam and floor exercise. In May, she competed at the Varna World Cup, winning gold on uneven bars and placing seventh on floor exercise. In July, she competed at the Russian Cup, placing fifth with her team, sixth in the all-around and on uneven bars, and eighth on floor exercise. 2017-2019 In late February, she competed at the Russian Championships, winning bronze on uneven bars, and placing fifth with her team and ninth in the all-around. In December, she competed at the Voronin Cup, but didn't place in the all-around due to the two-per-country rule. Skrypnik competed at the Russian Championships in April, placing tenth with her team and eighteenth in the all-around. She again returned to the Russian Championships the following year, placing sixth in the balance beam final. Medal Count Floor Music 2014 - "Concerto De Berlin" by Vladimir Cosma